Across The Ocean
by Kimari-youso
Summary: Pirates and Mermaids AU. This is mostly Lapidot shipping but there will be a little of Jaspidot. Rated M to be safe for further chapters. Peridot is a fresh captain of her own ship but inexperienced she needs help to get across the ocean. Jasper come to help her but she wants more than what she have been paid. On the way, the come across mermaids. One got her attention...
1. Chapter 1

''I've already told you, I only need a escort to travel across this ocean. Once on the other side, you have to get off my ship!''

Peridot was on nerves since Jasper was insisting on staying on her ship. When she arrived here, she knew it would need someone with more experience with the sea to help her cross to the other shore. By rules, he had to ask Yellow Diamond, well almost beg for, an escort to help her. After reflexion, she was finally stuck with an upper pirate captain : Jasper. This gigantic woman with a beast-like mane was having too much fun messing with Peridot, who was young to own a ship, but she did because she worked for it. No one can mess with her vessel. If someone dare to touch it without her consent, she mostly tried to cut the person's hand. No regrets.

With all prepares for them to get off, the only one missing was Jasper. Again, Peridot got into the pub and almost got the beast-like woman by the hair to get her back on the boat. Once done even if the taller one was whining that she didn't even finished her glass, the ship make sail, on it's way to the other side of the ocean. Except for the two captains, all the crew was men only but no comments were acceptable or else, they were thrown into the water. Rare were the women that wanted to get into pirates. Most of women wants a good life with a husband. This simple idea was disgusting to Peridot. Jasper was too rough to make a good wife. She was made to be better than a men and she liked it that way.

Setting orders to her crew, Peridot redrew in her cabin to work on papers and maps for their road. After an hour, the door almost crashed because Jasper didn't even bother to knock or to proper open the door.

''Peridot, we need to...talk. Yeah talk!''

The taller woman closed the door behind her, making a grin. Peridot lift her eyes on her, annoyed.

''What is it that you want from me, Jasper? You already had what I owe you for that ride and what you need to return to your crew. I owe you nothing so please, leave. I have other things to do.''

Jasper get closer to the desk and slammed her hand on it, making a loud noise. Without a touch of softness, she grabbed Peridot's chin with her index and thumb to force her to face her. She laugh.

''Oh Peridot, what a cute capt' you're making...Let say that we didn't proper discuss the personal issue of this ride...''

The shorter one gulped, quite annoyed and afraid of what she could do. Obviously, the disgusting way was the one Jasper went for, straight to a forceful and bestial kiss which Peridot didn't liked at all. It was like kissing someone who just drink a lot of ale just before going for a make-out session with a dead fish. It was putrid. If the kiss lasted longer, she was sure that she'd throw up on the upper captain. Before anything could happen, a bell rang loudly.

''Mermaids ahead!''

Peridot lift herself up from her chair like if a shock got into her. She frowned at Jasper.

''We'll talk about all of this later. Now you need to cover your ears and stay here. I'll go get my crew safe from these sea witches…''

Before the large woman could answer, she was gone. The crew was moved to the crew cabins, in the ship. This situation was well handle since Peridot was organized for these situation. As the only person of the crew able to resist the singing of the mermaids, she took the ship's wheel and steer the vessel. She saw the creatures, but the singing was wasted efforts on her. One of them even jumped and kept herself up by grabbing the edge of the boat with her arms, looking at Peridot.

''Oh...You're a woman. That's why singing didn't worked...''

When the small blonde looked at her, she froze. A mermaid with short blue hair was talking to her and looking at her with a playful smile.

''You...Don't seem to be attracted to our songs...Am I right? It's sad, you're quite cute... ''

Peridot finally got ahold of herself and frowned at the mermaid.

''Stop it with all that, I know what you really are and I won't let you put my ship down. Now get off or I'll chop your arms with my blade...''

The blue mermaid seemed disappointed but then winked and the captain.

''We'll see each other soon...I promise you...''

Then Peridot heard the sound of water splashing. The creature was gone. She had cold sweat and her heart was beating fast. What was that? She thought. Why did that mermaid seemed so...nice? She almost got caught into the trap of the abominations. One thing she could say is that she had the feeling that what the mermaid told her was true...They'll see each other soon…

After a long day with the loud Jasper following her everywhere, Peridot went to her cabin to sleep Jasper slept in a bed she made up for her for this trip. She couldn't let her sleep with the crew, this was a dishonor to her upper title. The only thing? Peridot couldn't proper sleep since Jasper snores like a whale. She finally got up in the night and got out to get some fresh air. Leaning on her elbows on the edge of the boat, she was looking at the skies. If she wasn't, she was looking at the water, lost in her though.

''Hey, Earth to blondie, are you there?''

The voice got her out of her though. Her reflex was to look behind her but then she realized she voice came from the water. When she looked down, the blue haired mermaid was there.

''Told you I'll come back. Don't worry I won't sing. I came here to chat.''

To chat? Peridot was sceptic when she listened to the creature. She sigh and lift herself up, crossing her arms. She was prepare to get her sword if anything happened.

''What do you really want?''

The blue mermaid seemed to search for her words and then give her a gentle smile, which went straight to the heart of the young captain. This is bad, she thought.

''I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. Well...As you can see I'm a mermaid. What is your name?''

''Peridot. Why are you following me?''

Lapis blushed and let out a little nervous laugh.

''I was curious at first but...When I saw you, I wanted to see you so here I am, risking my life to chat with a human''

She was right, Peridot could kill her easily since she was alone and not singing. But that wasn't her though. Well, not the first one. They started to chat, Peridot explaining some of her pirate life when Lapis explained some of her sea life. They smiled and had fun until something seemed to pull Lapis tail underwater. She seemed sad.

''I got to go but...Her I'll give you something so it'll be a proof that I'll come back another day to chat, okay?''

Peridot thought about it and finally accepted, nodding. She got near the edge of the boat where they put planks when the ship is stopped at the quay so she could be closer to the mermaid. The blue haired creature made a move with her hand to tell her to get closer. Once done, she lift herself up and kissed her, holding onto her by putting her hand behind her head, in her hair. Peridot had to hold herself on the boat to prevent from falling into the water. The kissed seemed long and the taste was way better than with the kiss she shared with Jasper. She tasted a little like saltwater, mixed with a sweet taste she couldn't identify. Once the kiss stopped, the mermaid dropped back to the water, blushing like the captain was.

''See you again, Captain Peridot...''

She disappeared into the water and Peridot stood there for a couple minutes, frozen in place. She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Update

For those who waits for next chapter, don't worry I'll be back at it soon I just have a very busy schedule but my fanfictions ARE NOT abandonned! Love you guys!


End file.
